Roxo's Journal
by RoxoParr
Summary: This is the 1st person view of the life at Beacon academy of my OC Roxo Parr and Team MRNE and the days that they spend there. (I changed around the formatting of the writing for chapter 2
1. I head off to beacon

Dear Journal

Before I start this I just want to state that this isn't a diary, I just wanted to say that right now.

Anyway, I got into Beacon! My whole family is really proud of me. I have to admit that my mother has taught me to fight, and I love her, but my Dad says that her tactics are a little out of date, so that's the reason I applied for beacon in the first place.

They had a huge breakfast for me before I left and I have to say it was one of the best that my family, especially my cousins, have ever made. On my way out I almost forgot to grab my things for Beacon, luckily enough my sister grabbed it and put by the door.

Anyway, I met up with a young Grimm that I nursed back to health a long time ago, I know that they are dangerous but only if it grows up seeing humans and faunus as enemies. Beo, that's its name, started to follow me and also started to whine. I had to tell it that Beacon doesn't allow any Grimm so I tied a note to its arm and told it to go home.

My sister knew about Beo because she followed me to where he was when we were younger. When she caught me, I had to force her not to tell anyone. I hope she is out around the house when Beo gets there. So that she can see the note and no one hurts him. I miss you Grams…  
>Roxo Parr<p> 


	2. I meet some strange people who i like

Dear Journal.  
>So earlier today, I encountered something from my nightmares, a strange Grimm that had the body of an Ursa, the wings of a Nevermore, the head and tusks of a Boarbatusk, the poisoned fangs of a King Taijitu. I thought it was just a myth, but now that I have seen the biggest and scariest of all Grimm, I am sure that I made the right decision on becoming a Huntsman. Anyway, I arrived at Beacon and, after nearly vomiting my stomach out; I met these three nice and very strange people. There's Marine Diotto, she's an otter Faunus who likes books, science and making sure things are clean and everyone is healthy; I mean she cleaned me up after I puked and gave me some salt water, even though she lives on a fresh water river with her family, to rinse my mouth out, she would be a good teammate, she uses some sort of katanarailgun to fight either close or from really far away. There's also Nelke Wulfe, really energetic, whatever you do don't give her any of my mother's special thousand coffee bean blend. She is able to hear something from at least a mile away. She noticed that I didn't sleep last night due to three hairs that seemed out of place on the left side of my head. She uses a bow and arrow. Then there was E, at least that's what she wants us to call her, she's a strange one. She gut punches me one second and then the next she is telling me that she loves me. I hope shes on my team, kind of… I just don't think that she is able to keep her mind straight about things. She uses a machete pistol so if she feels like hitting someone with a bullet or a blade. It's always the crazy ones right Grams?  
>Roxo Parr<p> 


	3. Team mates for life! (or four years)

Journal,

Today was a really hard day. So today started off with some really delicious donuts and coffee. Professor Ozpin had us go to a cliff overlooking a forest that was infested with Grimm, he then told us that we had to go and collect an artifact, whatever that is, but they turned out to be chess pieces. An Ursa that had these huge bone pieces and razor sharp claws came out of the woods. Ozpin said that whoever we encounter becomes part of the four person team; luckily enough Marine and I became teammates, her using her weapon and me using Apoca Lyptum which is my sword and shield that was used by my Grams in the Great War. We continued onto the artifact pedestal where we met Nelke and E, who weren't even scratched or damaged in anyway. So we teamed up and went back to beacon, they said that they didn't even have to kill any Grimm. When we got back to beacon, the four of us formed into team MRNE with Marine as the leader. Personally I don't mind if my team leader is a girl more power to them, did that sound bad… I don't think so. We have a day until class starts so we decided to decorate our room… everyone gets one fourth of the room to decorate however they want to. Marine went with a bookstand, a nightstand, and her desk… typical bookie… Nelke decorated hers with her desk, her headbands (100 of them, all of the same color. I guess she needs variety or something...) a picture of us that she drew. In the picture I was blushing, Marine was on top of my head, Nelke was smiling and throwing the peace sign, and E was smiling with Nelke. E had just put up a giant sheet, I wanted to know what was behind it but as I went to reach for it she slapped me. Anyway time for bed. Love you grams.

Roxo


End file.
